Typical electronic apparatuses are provided with an operation panel for detecting a user's operation. On some electronic apparatuses having an operation panel, an inclination angle thereof can be adjusted manually or electrically.
If the electronic apparatus is used by a plurality of users, a reasonable inclination angle of the operation panel varies from user to user. This is because a position of a face changes depending upon a height of the user. Therefore, each of the users using the electronic apparatus is required to manually adjust the inclination angle of the operation panel according to his/her height.